Sonic the Hedgehog (animated series)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a animated series about Sonic the Hedgehog. It is not to be confused with SatAM. Plot Dr. Eggman is the most fiercesome villain on Mobius, and there is only one thing standing in it's way: Sonic the Hedgehog! There is also a two-tailed fox, a guardian of an ancient gem, a fangirl, a faker, a faker from the future, and more! Characters *'Sonic the Hedgehog -' Sonic is the main hero, and stops Eggman's traps. He is known as "Blue Blur" or "The Fastest Thing Alive". Voiced by Samuel Vincent. *'Tails the Fox -' Tails is Sonic's friend, and builds things, and sometimes gets captured by villains. Voiced by Nika Futterman. *'Knuckles the Enchidna -' Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, and is sometimes Sonic's rival. Voiced by John DiMaggio. *'Amy Rose -' Amy is a fangirl of Sonic, and thinks that she is Sonic's girlfriend. Voiced by Lisa Ortiz. *'Cream the Rabbit -' Cream is a 8-year-old rabbit and has a chao named Cheese. Voiced by Tara Strong. *'Shadow the Hedgehog -' Shadow is the ultimate life form and tries to figure out about his past. Voiced by Christopher Sabat. *'Rouge the Bat -' Rouge keeps trying to steal the Master Emerald, but fails. Voiced by Caren Manuel. *'Silver the Hedgehog -' Silver is from the future, and he tries to have some ideas that can't be useful. Voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Blaze the Cat -' Blaze is from the future, and is known as "Silver's Keeper". Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. *'Marine the Racoon -' Marine is a racoon that has a australian accent. Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. *'Dr. Eggman -' Dr. Eggman is the villain that has a big role in the show. Voiced by Mike Pollock. *'Smart-Bot -' Smart-Bot is Dr. Eggman's assistant for this show, and makes plans to destroy Sonic. Voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Vector the Crocodile -' Vector is the leader of Team Chaotix, and listens to music. Voiced by Carter Cathcart. *'Espio the Chameleon -' Espio is the ninja of Team Chaotix, and somethings gets injured. Voiced by Steven Blum. *'Charmy Bee -' Charmy is a 6-year-old bee that is part of Team Chaotix. Voiced by Amy Birnbaum. *'Mighty the Armadillo -' Mighty can break walls and is also silly, and part of Team Chaotix. Voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Metal Sonic -' Metal Sonic is a robotic doppelganger of Sonic, and has a big role in the season 1 finale, and season 2. Voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett, Samuel Vincent in season 1 finale. *'Tails Doll -' The Tails Doll is a doppelganger of Tails and thinks it's evil, though it only has a role in season 2. Voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Maria the Hedgehog -' Maria was formerly a human, however is still young and has turned into a hedgehog. Has big role in season 2. Voiced by Hyden Walch. *'Alejandro the Lion -' Alejandro is a powerful lion born from the African Hill Zone. Voiced by Dante Basco. *'Boom the Hedgehog -' Boom is Alejandro's friend, born on Christmas Island. Voiced by Zack Tyler Eisen. *'Bokkun -' Bokkun is Eggman's second assistant, made from a dark chao. He was introduced in season 2, and from Sonic X. Voiced by Jeremy Shada. Episodes Season 1 1. EggDoom 2. I Say! / Protecting Marine Category:Toonz Entertainment Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series 3.The Ghost in the Green Hill Museum 4. Shadow's New Ultimate Power/ Sonic and the Magical Ring of Mobius 5. An Adventure Underwater 6. Future Android 7. Mephiles' Revenge / Metal Sonic, with Rhinos 8. The Fate of the Future / Smart-Bot's Evil Genie 9. The Werehog Curse Returns 10. The Truth About Super Sonic 11. Thanksgiving Disaster 12. Christmas with Sonic 13. Hotel Madness 14. The Champions of Fighters Tournament (adaptation from Sonic the Fighters) 15. The Prey is the Hedgehog / Shadow's Dead? 16. Blaze's Training / Losing Emerald Power 17. The Heat is On! 18. Tails' Adventure, Part 1: Escape the Death Egg 19. Tails' Adventure, Part 2: Tails vs. the Tails Doll 20. Chaos and Water (adaptation from Sonic Adventure) 21. Meet Evil Knuckles / Cooking a Fine Egg-Pizza Pie-a! 22. The Revenge of Metal Sonic (season finale) Cartoons on the show Some episodes have a different cartoon with some of it's characters. Team Chaotix Mysteries # The Mystery of the Broken Robots (airs with episode 1) # The Mystery of the Museum Ghost (airs with episode 3) # The Mystery of the Broken Hotel Vase (airs with episode 13) # The Mystery of Knuckles the Echidna (airs with episode 20) Knuckles the Echidna # Knuckles Meets Tikal Again (airs with episode 6) # Knuckles Learns About His Mysterious Past (airs with episode 10) # Knuckles vs. Evil Knuckles (airs with episode 20) Trivia * The Revenge of Metal Sonic will be the first kids anime episode. * The shows does adaptations from games. The first adaptation was for Sonic the Fighters (episode 14), and the next one was for Sonic Adventure (episode 20). Airings USA * Cartoon Network (2010-present) * Disney XD (Fall 2010) Canada * YTV (2010-present) * Teletoon (2010-present) UK * Cartoon Network (Winter 2010-present) * Pop (Fall 2010-present) Australia * ABC3 (August 2010) Japan * TV Tokyo (2009-???) * Cartoon Network (2010-present) Arabia * Cartoon Network (2010-present) * Boomerang (September 2011) Latin America * Cartoon Network (2010-present) Category:TV Shows